1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging cradle, and more particularly to a charging cradle for a mobile phone.
2. The Related Art
A conventional charging cradle includes a rectangular cradle body and a charging base rotatably mounted on the cradle body. The cradle body has a receiving chamber at an upper surface thereof for receiving the charging base. The charging base has an approximately rectangular base with a shape capable of mating with the shape of the receiving chamber. The base has an end extended downwards and perpendicularly to form a receiving portion for receiving an output connector. When the charging cradle is in the closed state, the receiving portion and the base are received into the receiving chamber. When the charging cradle is in the open state for charging up a mobile phone, the receiving portion resists against a front inner wall of the receiving chamber and the output connector and the base are exposed out of the receiving chamber. Afterwards, the charging connector of the mobile phone will be connected with the output connector of the charging cradle, with a bottom surface and an end of the mobile phone depending on and resisting against the base and the upper surface of the cradle body, respectively.
Nevertheless, when the mobile phone is charged by the conventional charging cradle, the mobile phone will depend on the base with the bottom thereof resisting against the upper surface of the cradle body, which makes a contacting area between the mobile phone and the charging cradle narrowed. Thus it is easy to produce a shake between the mobile phone and the charging base and make the connection of the mobile phone and the charging cradle unstable.